Yamanouchi Ninja School
The Yamanouchi Ninja School is a secret training ground for the art of ninjutsu. It poses as an ordinary school to conceal this fact, and has an exchange program with Middleton High School.Exchange Location The Yamanouchi Ninja School is located in Yamanouchi, Japan.Exchange Description The Yamanouchi Ninja School was founded in the year 338 AD by the warrior Toshimiru, the original master of Monkey Kung-Fu. He carved the school out of a mountain using the Lotus Blade, a magical, shape-shifting sword that could only be wielded by someone with Mystical Monkey Power. The major teacher of the school is Master Sensei.Exchange Points of Interest *Students who trained at the Yamanouchi Ninja School include: **Yori, who befriended Ron Stoppable and was his guide during his time at the school.Exchange **Hirotaka, who attended Middleton High School for a week as part of a student exchange program.Exchange **Fukushima, who betrayed the school and allied himself with Monkey Fist.Exchange **Ron Stoppable, who was the Middleton High School student chosen to spend a week learning at the Yamanouchi Ninja School, which was arranged by Master Sensei. He performed poorly at nearly every class at the school.Exchange **Rufus, who attended each class along with Ron Stoppable, though unlike Ron, Rufus excelled at almost everything.Exchange **The school also has a network of alumni to rely on. Various unnamed ninja graduates appear out of nowhere to help with transportation needs, including helicopter rides and "secret ninja tickets" for last minute plane travel.Gorilla Fist *Several characters are connected to the school by destiny: **Monkey Fist, one of three remaining holders of Mystical Monkey Power. It was through his efforts, villainous though they were, that the events of several prophecies were realized. Perhaps his most significant act was attempting to kill Ron, which forced Ron to take on Mystical Monkey Power for himself. **Ron Stoppable, the prophesied Ultimate Monkey Master. As the subject of several prophecies, Monkey Fist's arch-foe, and the recognized champion of Yamanouchi, Ron was always summoned when the school was in need. **Rufus, Ron's pet and constant companion, and the often overlooked final holder of Mystical Monkey Power. **Hana Stoppable, an unassuming child, but also the Monkey Mystic Weapon. Master Sensei arranged for the Stoppable family to adopt her so that Ron could prepare her for her destined encounter at Yamanouchi with Yono.Oh No! Yono! **Yono, the prophesied dark destroyer that Monkey Fist summoned to lead him to the Monkey Mystic Weapon.Oh No! Yono! Events *During Ron's first time at the school, he ultimately managed to retrieve the Lotus Blade, which had been stolen by Monkey Fist. This act earned him the status of a warrior hero at the school.Exchange *Monkey Fist broke into the school, stole a scroll that contained encrypted details about the Monkey Mystic Weapon, and used it to track down three temples that contained crystal keys, which allowed him to decrypt the scroll. Team Possible, along with Yori and Hana Stoppable, defeated Monkey Fist and recovered the stolen scroll, which was returned to the school.Big Bother *The school was partially destroyed by Monkey Fist, who had summoned Yono to do so. Eventually, he discovered that Hana was, in fact, the weapon that he was searching for. Monkey Fist was defeated when Hana Stoppable turned Yono's power against him. When last seen, the school was being rebuilt.Oh No! Yono! Gallery Ron Rufus are Ninja.jpg|School interior hallways. Yamanouchi Ninja School.jpg|School as seen from afar. Yori Ninja.jpg|School courtyard at night. Trivia * Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Category:Locations